The Phantom Of The Jukebox
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Das Musical Phantom der Oper... mit etwas ungewöhnlichen Songs
1. Let's Do The Phantom Again!

Disclaimer: Das Phantom der Opre gehört mir nicht. Auch die verwendeten Songs sind nicht von mir.

****

**The Phantom Of The Jukebox**

****

**1. Let's Do The Phantom Again!**

In dem alten Opernhaus in Paris werden einige Sachen versteigert, unter anderem auch der alte kaputte Kerzenleuchter.

Der Versteigerer gibt den Männern bei dem Kerzenleuchter ein Zeichen, und diese Ziehen die Decke weg, die ihn bedeckt hatte.

Es gibt einen hellen Blitz und plötzlich ertönt von überall her Musik.

(Rocky Horror - The Time Warp)

_Let's do the Phantom again!_

_Let's do the Phantom again!_

_It's just a mask on his face_

_And then a swish of his cloak!_

_Raise your hands to your face_

_At the level of your eyes!_

_Put it's the velvet voice_

_That really drives you insane!_

_Let's do the Phantom again!_

_Let's do the Phantom again!_

Cut. Mehrere Jahre zuvor. Gleiche Oper, nur etwas sauberer und andere Leute.


	2. Find Your Grail

**2. Find Your Grail**

Die Proben zur neuen Oper „Monty Python's Spamalot" waren im Vollen Gange. Die zwei neuen Manager waren gerade mitten in der Besichtigungstour. Im Hintergrund hing ein Bild von einem kitschigen Schloss und im Vordergrund standen einige ‚Ritter'. Piangi trug eine schief sitzende Kron auf dem Kopf und spielte den King Arthur, während Carlotta in einem sehr freizügigem und pompösen Kostüm die Herrin des Sees spielte. Die Chormädchen stellten die ‚Laker Girls', die Mädchen für alles der See-Dame dar.

(Spamalot: Laker Girls Cheer)

Piangi:

_I am Arthur, King of the Britons_

_And we're seeking men who are able_

_And so we're recruting Dennis_

_To sit at our very, very, very round table_

_Ready?_

Laker Girls:

_O.K.!_

_K.I.N.G. A.R.T.H.U.R. Arthur! _

_K.I.N.G. A.R.T.H.U.R. Arthur!_

_Arthur King, Arthur King, the biggest and the coolest thing!_

Auf einmal trat eines der Chormädchen auf die Meterlange Schleppe von Carlottas Kleid, die daruf natürlich riss.

„Ah! Mann will mich umbringen!" rief die Diva dramatisch.

Es herrschte das übliche Chaos auf der Bühne und Carlotta drohte damit, zu kündigen. Monsieur Andre und Monsieur Firmin (die neuen Manager) konnten sie gerade noch einmal beunruhigen, indem sie sie baten, ihnen doch gnädigerweise die Ehre zu erteilen, ihre große Arie aus Akt eins zu singen.

Nach langen Betteln erklärte sich die Diva dazu bereit und begann.

(Spamalot: Find Your Grail)

Carlotta:

_If you trust in your soul _

_Keep your eyes in the goal_

_The the prize you won't fail_

_That's your Grail!!!!!_

Auf einmal krachte ein hölzerner Hase herunter und begrub La Carlotta unter sich.

„Cut!" rief Monsiuer Reyer. "Der Hase kommt doch erst viel später!"

„Ah! Kunstbanausen! Ich gehe!" schrie die Diva und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Die Manager waren verzweifelt, sie brauchten doch jemand der ihren Part sang, und es gab keine Zweitbesetzung! Doch zum Glück hatte Madame Giry die Idee Christine singen zu lassen.

Christine: (als Herrin des Sees)

_If you trust in your soul _

_Keep your eyes in the goal_

_The the prize you won't fail_

_That's your Grail_

_That's your Grail_

Das Mädchen sang wirklich wunderschön und alle waren gebannt von ihrem Gesang. So kam es auch, dass sie abends bei der Premiere sang:

Christine: (als Herrin des Sees)

_So be strong_

_Keep right on_

_To the end of your song_

_Do not fail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

_Life is really up to you_

_You mus choose what to pursue_

_Set your mind on what to find_

_And there's nothing you can't do_

_So keep right on to the end_

_You'll find your goal my friend_

_You won't fail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

Chorus:

_Ah, Ah, Ah,…_

Piangi: (als Arthur)

_When your life seems to drift_

_When we all need a lift_

_Trim your sail_

_You won't fail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

_Life is really up to you_

_You must choose what to pursue_

_Set your mind on what to find_

Christine: (als Herrin des Sees)

_And there's nothing you can't do_

Alle:

_So keep right to the end_

_You'll find your goal_

_My friend_

_Find a friend!_

_You won't fail_

_Find your Grail!_

_Find your Grail!_

_Find your Grail!_

Alle waren von ihr begeistert, vor allem Raoul, der neue Patron der Oper.


	3. See Me In The Mirror

LisalikesPhantom: Danke für deine liebe Review! hug Monty Python rules!

**3. See Me In The Mirror**

Nach der Vorstellung lief Raoul zu Christines Garderobe, um ihr zu gratulieren.

„Du hast wunderbar gesungen!"

„Danke." Christine lächelte schüchtern.

„Komm, lass' uns essen gehen!" schlug Raoul vor.

„Wie bitte! Du willst essen gehen, als ob nichts passiert wäre?" fragte Christine leicht wütend.

Erstaunt sah er sie an.

„Weißt du nicht mehr? Damals, als wir uns am Meer kennen gelernt haben. Du hast versprochen, mich anzurufen!"

Nun war es Raoul der leicht evrlegen lächelte.

„Ähm, also das war so... ich habe deine Nummer verloren... ich wollte anrufen, wirklich!"

„Pa! Das kann jeder sagen!"

"Oh Christine, nun sei doch nicht so! Komm mit, es wird dir Spaß machen! Wir gehen ganz nobel Essen! Warte hier, ich sage nur schnell dem Kutscher Bescheid!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Raoul wieder.

Christine setzte sich auf die Couch und begann leise vor sich hinzu singen.

(Nightwish: Wish I Had An Angel)

Christine:

_I wish I had an Angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had an Angel_

_tonight_

Auf einmal ertönte eine wunderschöne Stimme, die von überall her zu kommen schien.

(Tanz der Vampire: Einladung Zum Ball)

Phantom:

_Guten Abend, hab vor mir keine Angst,_

_Ich bin der Engel, nach dem du verlangst_

(Scorpions: Send Me An Angel)

_Hear this voice from deep inside_

_It's the call of your heart_

_Close your eyes and you will find_

_The passage out of the dark_

(Ian Gillan: Music In My head)

Christine:

_There is Music in my head_

_That's where I go_

_If I walk the streets instead_

_I would be so alone_

Auf einmal ertönte die Stimme aus der Richtung in der ein großer, kitschiger Spiegel stand.

(Alice Cooper: See Me In The Mirror)

Phantom:

_See me in the mirror if you want to_

_See me in the mirror if you really want to_

_Maybe not too clear, but the face you'll see is mine_

Der Spiegel öffnete sich und das Phantom der Oper stand dahinter. Er trug schwarze Abendkleidung und eine weiße Maske die sein halbes Gesicht bedeckte. Er hielt Christine seine Hand hin, die sie ergriff.

Nun gingen sie gemeinsam einen dunklen Gang entlang.

(Meat Loaf: If You Really Want To)

Christine:

_You say you're all alone,  
And after all the changes you've been through today  
You can use a little tenderness, right now  
_

Phantom:  
_OK, I've been alone,  
and I can understand the way you feel tonight  
Maybe together we can charge it all right now  
_

Christine:  
_I can tell by the look in your tear-filled eyes  
You need somebody you can hold onto  
_

Phantom und Christine:  
_If you really want to, I'd love to hold you  
If you really want to, then I'd love to be the body that you hold onto  
If you really want to, if you really want to,_

_Then I really can't deny you  
_

Phantom:  
_So many things you need to know, so many left to say  
But you mean more than words I know,  
I can help you chase the pain away  
_

Christine:  
_I can tell by the look in your tear-filled eyes  
You need somebody you can hold onto  
_

Phantom und Christine:  
_If you really want to, if you really want to  
If you really want to, then I'd love to be the body that you hold onto  
If you really want to, if you really want to,  
Then I really can't deny you  
_


	4. Welcome To My Nightmare

**4. Welcome To My Nightmare**

Das Phantom (der Einfachheit halber nenn' ich ihn von nun an Erik g) und Christine hatten nun Eriks Heim unterhalb der Oper erreicht. Erik fuhrt fort zu Christine zu singen.

(Alice Cooper: Welcome To My Nightmare)

Phantom:

_Welcome to my nightmare_

_I think you're gonna like it_

_I think you're gonna feel you belong_

_A nocturnal vacation_

_Unneccessary sedation_

_You wonna feel at home, cause you belong_

_Welcome to my nightmare_

_Welcome to my breakdown_

_I hope I didn't scare you_

_That's just the way we are when we come down_

_We sweat and laugh and scream here_

_Cause life is just a dream here_

_You know inside you feel right at home_

_Yeah, welcome to my breakdown_

_You're welcome to my nightmare_

_Welcome to my nightmare_

_I think you're gonna like it_

_I think you're gonna feel you belong_

_We sweat and laugh and scream here_

_Cause life is just a dream here_

_You know inside you feel right at home_

_Yeah, welcome to my nightmare_

_Welcome to my breakdown!_

Mit den letzten Worten zeigte er Christine eine lebensgroße Puppe von sich selbst, die ein weißes Brautkleid trug. Erschrocken tat diese das Einzige was ihr dazu einfiel – sie fiel in Ohnmacht. Erik hob sie hoch und legte sie auf ein bereitstehendes Schwanenbett und ging zu seiner Orgel hinüber wo er zu spielen begann.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Christine wieder zu sich und stand langsam auf. Verwundert sah sie sich um.

(Rolling Stones: I Just Want To See His Face)

Christine:

_That's all right, that's all right, that's all right_

_Sometimes I feel like trouble, sometimes I feel down_

_Let this Music relax my mind, let this Music relax my mind_

_Then I don't want to walk and talk about nothing_

_I just want to see his face_

_I don't want to walk and talk about nothing_

_I just want to see his face_

Von Neugier überkommen griff Christine nach der Maske und nahm sie ab.

Erik schrie wütend auf und stieß Christine von sich. Dann brach er zusammen und sang traurig:

(Alice Cooper: Nobody Likes Me)

Phantom:

_Nobody likes me_

_It's all my fault_

_Nobody likes me_

_Nobody likes me!_

(Dance of the Vampires: Endless Appetite)

_The moon must hide  
Can't bear to see my face…_

Er streckte bittend seine Hand nach der Maske aus und Christine gab sie ihm wieder.

Nachdem er sie sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte, bedeutete er ihr aufzustehen.

„Komm. Wir müssen zurückgehen. Diese zwei Narren, die meine Oper leiten, werden dich vermissen."


	5. The Rocky Horror Show

**5. The Rocky Horror Show**

Während Christine unter der Oper bei Erik war, war oben die Hölle los. Seltsame Nachrichten für die Manager, Carlotta und Raoul waren erschienen. Nachrichten mit einem Totenkopfsiegel aus blutrotem Wachs.

In den Briefen forderte das Phantom, a.k.a. der Operngeist (a.k.a. Erik), die Manager auf bei der Produktion von der Rocky Horror Show die Rolle der Janet mit Christine zu besetzen. Carlotta sollte Columbia spielen. Weiterhin verlangte er, dass sich Raoul von Christine fernhalten sollte.

Carlotta war wütend darüber wie das Phantom sie behandelte und begann ihr 'ach so fürchterliches Schicksal' zu beklagen.

(Spamalot: Diva's Lament)

Carlotta:

I've been offstage for far too long  
It's ages since I had a song.  
This is one unhappy diva  
The producer's have deceived her.  
There is nothing I can sing from my heart.  
Whatever Happened to My Part?

Carlotta und andere:

_Britney Spears!_

Carlotta:

I might as well go to the Pub  
They've been out searching for a shrub  
Out shopping for a bush  
Well they can kiss my tush  
It seems to me they've really lost the plot

Einige Tage später war es soweit: die Premiere der Rocky Horror Show fand statt. Natürlich waren die Manager so dumm gewesen, nicht auf das Phantom zu hören und hatten Carlotta als Janet besetzt.

Es wurde gerade die Szene dargeboten in der sich Janet und Rocky näher kamen, währendessen Colubia und Magenta vom Bühnerand her zusahen, als es zur Katastrophe kam.

(Rocky Horror Show: Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me)

Carlotta: (als Janet)

_I was feeling done in  
Couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before_

Christine: (als Columbia)

_You mean she?_

Sorelli: (als Magenta)

_Uh huh_

Carlotta: (als Janet)

_I thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble  
And seat wetting  
Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more_

Auf einmal ertönte die laute Stimme des Phantoms.

„Hatte ich nicht verlangt, dass Box 5 leer bleiben soll?!"

Auf der Bühne erklangen einige erstaunte Aufschreie. Carlotta herrschte Christine an.

„Halt den Mund, du Kröte!"

„Eine Kröte, Madame? Vielleicht seid Ihr die Kröte..." drohte das Phantom.

Carlotta: (als Janet)

_Now all I want to know – croak!_

(sie sah sich nervös um)  
_Is how to go – croak! Croak!  
_

"Ah!" schreiend lief sie von der Bühne.

Die Manager beruhigten das Publikum und versprachen, dass es gleich weitergehen würde – mit Christine Daae in der Hauptrolle.

Mittlerweile lieferten sich Joseph Bouquet und das Phantom hoch über der Bühne eine Kissenschlacht. Der Verlierer – Bouquet, wer sonst? – fiel auf die Bühne herunter.

„Ah!" Zackt! Sofort tot. (Schließlich hat er ja eine Sprechrolle gehabt! g)

Alle schriene entsetzt auf und Christine floh aufs Dach (klar doch, wenn gerade jemand gestorben ist, weil er wo runter gefallen ist, dann geht man natürlich zum höchsten Ort den man finden kann!), Raoul folgte ihr.


	6. The Song That Goes Like This

**6. The Song That Goes Like This**

Christine und Raoul flohen auf das Dach.

„Warum sind wir hier?" fragte Raoul verwundert. (A/N: So ziemlich die einzige intelligente Frage die er in derm ganzen Stück stellt g)

„Er wird uns umbringen!" rief Christine hysterisch und begann Raoul von Erik zu erzählen.

(Beatles: I've Just Seen A Face)

Christine:

_I've just seen a face I can't forget_

_The time or place where we just met_

_Falling, yes I'm falling_

_And you keep calling me back again_

"Christine, dieses Phantom existiert nicht!" beharrte Raoul.

(Beatles: Nowhere Man)

Raoul:

_He's a real Nowhere man_

_Sitting in his nowhere land_

_Making all his nowhere plans for nobody_

Raoul wandte sich beruhigend zu Christine und begann zu singen.

(Spamalot: The Song That Goes Like This)

Raoul:

_Once in every show  
There comes a song like this  
It starts off soft and low  
And ends up with a kiss  
Oh where is the song  
That goes like this?  
Where is it? Where? Where?  
_

Christine:  
_A sentimental song  
That casts a magic spell  
They all will hum along  
We'll overact like hell  
For this is the song that goes like this  
_

Raoul und Christine:

_Yes it is! Yes it is!  
_

Raoul:

_Now we can go straight  
Right down the middle eight  
A bridge that is too far for me  
_

Christine:  
_I'll sing it in your face  
While we both embrace  
_

Raoul und Christine:

_And then we change the key  
_

Raoul:

_Now we're into E!  
hem That's awfully high for me  
_

Christine:  
_But as everyone can see  
We should have stayed in D  
_

Raoul und Christine:

_For this is our song that goes like this!  
_

Raoul:

_I'm feeling very proud  
_

Christine:

_You're singing far too loud  
_

Raoul:

_That's the way that this song goes  
_

Christine:

_You're standing on my toes  
_

Raoul und Christine:

_Singing our song that goes like this!  
_

Christine:  
_I can't believe there's more  
_

Raoul:

_It's far too long, I'm sure  
_

Christine:

_That's the trouble with this song  
It goes on and on and on  
_

Raoul und Christine:

_For this is our song that is too long!  
_  
Christine:

_We'll be singing this til dawn  
_

Raoul:

_You'll wish that you weren't born  
_

Christine:

_Let's stop this damn refrain  
Before we go insane  
_

Raoul:

_For this is our song that ends like this!_

Raoul und Christine standen nun direkt voreinander und als der letzte Ton verklangen war, küssten sie sich.

„Oh, ich muss wieder zurück!" rief Christine und löste sich wieder von ihm.

Raoul folgte ihr wieder herunter in die Oper. Auf dem Dach trat das Phantom nun aus den Schatten. Langsam ging er auf die Stelle zu, an der die Beiden zuvor gestanden hatten und sank zu Boden.

(Queen: Love Of My Life)

Phantom:

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_

_You've broken my heart, and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see…_

_Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know, what it means to me_

_Love of my life, don't leave me_

_You've taken my love, you now desert me_

_Love of my life, can't you see…_

_Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know, what it means to me_

_Hurry back, hurry back, please bring it back home to me_

_Because you don't know, what it means to me_

_Love of my life, Love of my life, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

Auf einmal stand er aprupt auf und sang wütend:

(Alice Cooper: No More Mr Nice Guy)

Phantom:

_No more Mr Nice Guy_

_No more Mr Clean!_

_No more Mr Nice Guy_

_I'm sick, I'm obscene!_

_No more Mr Nice Guy!_


	7. At The Hop

**7. At The Hop**

Die letzten paar Monate war es ruhig in der Oper. Für den alljährlichen Maskenball hatte man keine Mühe gescheut. Die tollsten Kostüme waren zu sehen und auch die Dekoration war nicht von schlechten Eltern. Alle tanten und waren fröhlich. (Vor allem Raoul und Christine die sich inzwischen heimlich verlobt hatten.)

Alle:

_Well, honky-tonk baby, git on the floor_

_All the cats are yellin', they're shoutin' for more_

_My baby likes to rock, my baby likes to roll_

_My baby does the chicken and she does the stroll:_

_Well, shake it, shake, shake, shake_

_Yeah, shake it, shake, shake, shake_

_Yeah, shake it_

_Everybody shakin'_

_Shakin' at the high school hop_

Andre:

_Well, sock-hop baby,_

Firmin:

_Roll up your crazy jeans_

Giry:

_Gonna rock to the music_

Carlotta:

_Gonna dig the scene_

_A shimmy to the left,_

Alle:

_A cha-cha to the right_

_We gonna do the walk till broad daylight_

_Well, shake it, shake, shake, shake_

_Yeah, shake it, shake, shake, shake_

_Yeah, shake it_

_Everybody shakin'_

_Shakin' at the high school hop_

Firmin:

_Well, we're gonna alley-hop on blueberry hill_

Andre:

_Hully-gully with Lucille, won't be standing still_

Carlotta:

_Hand-jive baby_

Alle:

_Do the stomp with me_

_I ca-lypso, do the slop gonna bop with mister Lee_

_Well, shake it!_

_Wow, shake it!_

_Yeah, shake it!_

_Wow, shake it!_

_Yeah, shake it!_

_Everybody's shakin'_

_Shakin' at the high school hop, hop, hop, hop_

_Shake, rock and roll, roll_

_Rock, roll and shake, shake_

_Shake, rock and roll, roll_

_Shakin' at the high school hop_

_Shakin' ans rollin' at the high school hop_

_Yeah!_

Doch auf einmal war es mit der 'Ruhe' vorbei – das Phantom war wieder da!

Mit einem aufwendigem (und verdammt sexy!) Kostüm stand er oben an der Treppe und amüsierte sich köstlich über die dummen Gesichter der anderen.

(Alice Cooper: Hey Stoopid)

Phantom:

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_Hey Stoopid!_

Langsam ging er die Treppe hinunter, bis er schließlich vor den Managern stehen blieb.l

(AC/DC: Back In Black)

_Back in red, I hit the sack,  
I've been too long, I'm glad to be back!  
Yes, I'm let loose from the noose,  
That's kept me hangin' around!  
I keep a-lookin' at the sky 'cause it's makin me high,  
Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die!  
I got nine lives, cat's eyes,  
Abusin' every one of them and runnin' wild!_

_'Cause I'm back! Yes, I'm back!  
Well, I'm back! Yes, I'm back!  
Well, I'm ba-a-a-ack!  
Ba-a-a-ack!  
Well, I'm back in red!  
Yes, I'm back in red!_

"Ich habe Euch eine Oper geschrieben!" rief Erik und warf den Managern das Manuscript zu, die es – natürlich – nicht auffangen konnten. „Ich erwarte dass meine Anweisungen genau befolgt werden – sonst wird fürchterliches geschehen!"

Mit einem netten dramatischen Knall und einer Rauchwolke verschwand das Phantom wieder.

Raoul versuchte zwar noch Erik hinterher zu eilen, doch er hatte – natürlich – keine Chance.


	8. Too Late For Goodbyes

**8. Too Late For Goodbyes**

Heimlich fuhr Christine spät abends zum Friedhof auf dem ihr Vater begraben lag. Dort angekommen wanderte sie langsam über den Friedhof auf dem Weg zum Grab ihres Vaters.

(Julian Lennon: Too Late For Goodbyes)

Christine:

_Ever since you've been leaving me_

_I've been wanting to cry_

_Now I know how it feels for you _

_I've been wanting to die_

_But it's much too late for goodbyes_

_Yes it's much too late for goodbyes_

_Time has gone since I've been with you_

_We've been starting to die_

_Now it seems you don't care for me_

_And I don't understand why_

_But it's much too late for goodbyes_

_Yes it's much too late for goodbyes_

_Ever since you've been far away_

_I've been wanting to fly_

_Now I know what you meant to me_

_I'm the one who should cry_

_But it's much too late for goodbyes_

_Yes it's much too late for goodbyes_

_Ever since you've been leaving me_

_I've been wanting to cry_

_Now I know how it feels for you _

_I've been wanting to die_

_But it's much too late for goodbyes_

_Yes it's much too late for goodbyes_

Mittlerweile war Christine vor dem Grab ihres Vaters angekommen und auf einmal hörte sie eine wunderschöne Stimme.

(John Lennon & Yoko Ono: Yes, I'm Your Angel)

Phantom:

_Yes, I'm your Angel_

_I'll give you everything_

_In my magic power_

_So make a wish_

_And I'll let it come_

_True for you_

Verwundert sah sich Christine um und fragte:

(The Who: Who Are You)

Christine:

_Who are you? _

_Who are you? _

_Who are you? _

_Who are you?_

Erik antwortete ihr mit verfürerischer Stimme:

(Spamalot: Come With Me)

Phantom:

_Come with me_

_Come with me_

_Come with me sweet Christine_

_You'll be a woman_

_Join the masked man_

_Come with me and I will make you glad_

_Christine sweet Christine_

_Do grow up it's time to make your choice_

_If you come with me now_

_I'll show you how_

"Nein! Christine!" rief Raoul verzweifelt und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um Christine weg zu ziehen, bevor sie die Hand des Phantoms ergreifen konnte.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte sich Erik auf Raoul und die beiden lieferten sich eine Schlammschlacht, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Mit einiger Überredungskunst gelang es Christine schließlich die Beiden auseinander zu bringen und sie kehrte mit Raoul zu Oper zurük. Erik blieb alleine zurück und schmollte ein wenig bevor auch er sich auf den Heimweg machte.


	9. Tanz Der Vampire

**9. Tanz Der Vampire**

Im Büro der Manager hatten sich Andre, Firmin, Madame Giry, Carlotta, Raoul und Christine eingefunden um die Oper des Phantoms zu diskutieren. Christine sollte die Hauptrolle spielen (Sarah), während Carlotta nur eine Nebenrolle bekam (Rebecca). Schließlich kamen sie zu dem Entschuss, die Oper aufzuführen und dem Phantom damit eine Falle zu stellen. Denn wenn Christine die ihr zugedachte Rolle der Sarah spielen würde, würde das Phantom bestimmt anwesend sein, und so wollte Raoul ihn schnappen.

(Beatles: We Can Work It Out)

Raoul:

_Try to see it my way,_

_Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?_

_While you see it your way,_

_Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone_

_We can work it out,_

_We can work it out,_

Christine:

_Think of what you're saying_

_You can get it wrong and still think that it's alright_

_Think of what I'm saying_

_We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night_

_We can work it out,_

_We can work it out,_

Raoul:

_Life is very short, and there's no time_

_For fussing and fighting, my friend_

_I have always thought that it's a crime,_

_So I will ask you once again_

_Try to see it my way,_

_Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong_

_While you see it your way_

_There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long_

_We can work it out,_

_We can work it out,_

Raoul und Christine:

_Life is very short, and there's no time_

_For fussing and fighting, my friend_

_I have always thought that it's a crime,_

_So I will ask you once again_

_Try to see it my way,_

_Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong_

_While you see it your way_

_There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long_

_We can work it out,_

_We can work it out,_

Nun war es soweit: Tanz der Vampire, die Oper des Phantoms sollte aufgeführt werden. Und währendessen wollte Raoul dem Phantom eine Falle stellen. Doch Erik hatte seine Pläne längst durchschaut und trieb sein Spielchen mit den Polizisten die überall in der Oper plaziert waren.

(Queen: Now I'm Here)

Phantom: (die Stimme kommt von verschiedenen Orten, es ist nie jemand zu sehen)

_Here I stand _

_Here I stand_

_Here I stand_

_Look around, around, around..._

_You won't see_

_You won't see_

_Now I'm here_

_Now I'm here_

_Now I'm here_

_Now I'm there_

_Now I'm there_

_Now I'm there_

Die Polizisten machten sich alle fast verrückt als sie Eriks Stimme hinterher jagten, ohne auch nur die geringste Spur von ihm zu finden. Irgendwann befahl ihnen Raoul, damit aufzuhören und alle warteten darauf, dass die Oper begann.

Die Oper des Phantoms, Tanz der Vampire, wird aufgeführt:

(Tanz der Vampire : Totale Finsternis)

Chor:

_Glänzende Augen, glänzendes Haar._

_Schlaflos vor Neugier und blind für die Gefahr._

_Blutrot Lippen und Wangen,_

_Haut weich wie Samt._

_Jung, schön und weiblich, verderblich und_

_verdammt – sterblich!_

_Sei bereit!_

Nun kommt Christine langsam auf die Bühne.

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Manchmal in der Nacht fühl' ich mich einsam und traurig,_

_doch ich weiß nicht, was mir fehlt._

Chor:

_Sei bereit!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Manchmal in der Nacht hab' ich phantastische Träume,_

_aber wenn ich aufwach' quält mich die Angst._

Chor:

_Sei bereit!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Manchmal in der Nacht lieg' ich im Dunkeln und warte,_

_doch worauf ich warte ich mir nicht klar._

Unbemerkt von ihr war ‚Krolock' hinter einem Vorhang hervorgetreten – nur war es jetzt nicht mehr Piangi der den Vampirgrafen spielte, sondern Erik.

Phantom: (als von Krolock)

_Sei bereit!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Manchmal in der Nacht spür' ich die_

_unwiderstehliche Versuchung einer dunklen Gefahr._

Chor:

_Sei breit, Sternkind!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Ich hör' eine Stimme, die mich ruft._

Chor:

_Sei bereit, Sternkind!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Ich kann eine Stimme hörn._

Chor:

_Sei bereit!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Manchmal in der Nacht fühl' ich die Macht eines Zaubers,_

_der mich unsichtbar berührt._

Chor:

_Sei bereit!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Manchmal in der Nacht bin ich so hilflos und wünsch' mir,_

_es käm' einer, der mich führt und beschützt._

Chor:

_Sei bereit!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Manchmal in der Nacht kann ich es nicht mehr erwarten,_

_ich will endlich eine Frau sein und frei._

Chor:

_Sei bereit!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Manchmal in der Nacht möcht' ich Verbot'nes erleben_

_und die Folgen sind mir ganz einerlei._

Phantom (als von Krolock) und Chor:

_Sei bereit, Sternkind!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Ich hör' eine Stimme, die mich ruft._

Phantom (als von Krolock) und Chor:

_Sei bereit, Sternkind!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Ich spür' eine Sehnsucht, die mich sucht..._

Phantom: (als von Krolock)

_Sich verlier'n heißt sich befrei'n._

_Du wirst dich in mir erkennen._

_Was du erträumst, wird Wahrheit sein._

_Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen._

_Tauch' mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein!_

_Zwischen Abgrund und Schein _

_Verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit._

_Ich hüll' dich ein in meinen Schatten und trag dich weit._

_Du bist das Wunder, das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt._

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Mein Herz ist Dynamit, das einen Funken ersehnt._

Phantom (als von Krolock) und Christine: (als Sarah)

_Ich bin zum Leben erwacht!_

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut' Nacht._

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut' Nacht._

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Ich hab mich gesehnt danach, mein Herz zu verlier'n._

_Jetzt verlier' ich fast den Verstand._

_Totale Finsternis, ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land._

_Einmal dachte ich, bricht Liebe den Bann._

_Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich meine Welt._

_Totale Finsternis, ich falle und nichts was mich hält._

Phantom (als von Krolock) und Chor:

_Sei bereit!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Manchmal in der Nacht denk' ich, ich sollte_

_lieber flieh´n vor dir solang ich es noch kann._

Phantom (als von Krolock) und Chor:

_Sei bereit!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Doch rufst du nach mir, bin ich bereit, dir blind zu folgen._

_Selbst zur Hölle würd' ich fahren mit dir._

Phantom (als von Krolock) und Chor:

_Sei bereit!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Manchmal in der Nacht gäb´ ich mein Leben_

_her für einen Augenblick, in dem ich ganz dir gehör._

Phantom (als von Krolock) und Chor:

_Sei bereit!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Manchmal in der Nacht möcht' ich so sein, wie_

_du mich haben willst, und wenn ich mich selber zerstör'._

Phantom (als von Krolock) und Chor:

_Sei bereit, Sternkind!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Ich hör' eine Stimme, die mich ruft._

Phantom (als von Krolock) und Chor:

_Sei bereit, Sternkind!_

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Ich spür' eine Sehnsucht, die mich sucht._

Erik und Christine standen nun zusammen auf der großen Brücke in der Mitte der Bühne. Erik legte von hinten seine Arme um Christine und sie sangen im Duett.

Phantom (als von Krolock) und Christine: (als Sarah)

_Sich verlier´n heißt sich befrei´n._

_Du/Ich wirst/werd dich/mich in mir/dir erkennen._

_Was du/ich erträumst/erträum, wird Wahrheit sein._

_Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen._

_Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein!_

_Zwischen Abgrund und Schein_

_Verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit._

_Ich/Du hüll/hüllst dich/mich ein in meinen/deinen Schatten und trag/trägst dich/mich weit._

Phantom: (als von Krolock)

_Du bist das Wunder, das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt._

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Mein Herz ist Dynamit, das einen Funken ersehnt._

Phantom (als von Krolock) und Christine: (als Sarah)

_Ich bin zum Leben erwacht!_

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut' Nacht._

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut' Nacht._

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Ich hab mich gesehnt danach, mein Herz zu verlier'n._

_Jetzt verlier' ich fast den Verstand._

Phantom (als von Krolock) und Christine: (als Sarah)

_Totale Finsternis. Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land._

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Einmal dachte ich, bricht Liebe den Bann._

Phantom: (als von Krolock)

_Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich deine Welt._

Phantom (als von Krolock) und Christine: (als Sarah)

_Totale Finsternis. Wir fallen, und nichts was uns hält._

_Totale Finsternis. Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land._

Christine: (als Sarah)

_Totale Finsternis. Ich glaub', ich verlier den Verstand!_

Auf einmal drehte sich Erik um, so dass er Christine gegenüber stand. Leise und gefühlvoll begann er zu singen:

(Tanz der Vampire: Finale Erster Akt)

Phantom: (als von Krolock)

_Sink' mit mir ins Meer der Zeit!_

_Lern' von mir, was es heißt zu leben!_

_Spür' das Glück der Traurigkeit!_

_Fühl' die Wollust, dich aufzugeben!_

_Such' mit mir den schwarzen Gral!_

_Ich lehr' dich, was es heißt zu lieben!_

_Lös die Fesseln der Moral!_

_Folge deinen verborgnen Trieben!_

_Denn liebst du dieses Leben,_

_Wird deine Liebe Leben sein_

_Und dich -_

Bevor Erik die Zeile beenden konnt, hatte ihm Christine die Maske abgenommen. Alle schrieen entsetzt auf und mit einem wütenden und veretztem Aufschreib durchtrennte Erik das Seil, das den Kerzenleuchter herunterstüzen lassn würde. Gleichzeitig verschwand er mit Christine zusammen durch eine Falltür.

Auf der Bühne und im Zuschauerraum herrschte derweilen totales Chaos (der Kerzenleuchter war mittlerweile mit viel Krach heruntergestürzt).


	10. Highway To Hell

**10. Highway To Hell**

Während im Hintergrund der Mob zu hören ist, zerrt Erik Christine hinter sich her, die dunklen Gänge zu seinem Reich hinunter.

(Alice Cooper: The Man Behind The Mask)

Mob:

_Oh, but he's back_

_He's the man behind the mask_

_And he's out of control_

_Yeah, he's back, the man behind the mask_

(Alice Cooper: Deeper)

Phantom:

_Down and down and down we go_

_We're in a deadly spin_

_Hating the spin we're in_

_Your helpless panic grows_

_Down and down and down we go!_

_Daylight is at an end_

_You'll never see again_

_You'll soon embrace the sight_

_Of this cold enternal light!_

(Alice Cooper: Go To Hell)

Mob:

_For criminal acts and violence on the stage_

_For being a prat refusing to act your age_

_For all of the decent citizens you've enraged_

_You can go to hell!_

(Alice Cooper: This Maniac's In Love With You)

Phantom:

_There's nothing more that you can do_

_This maniac's in love with you!_

_Your biggest fear has just come true_

_This maniac's in love with you_

_This maniac's in love with you!_

(Styx: Fallen Angel)

Christine:

_Fallen Angel, fallen Angel_

_Well I guess you were no Angel after all_

_Fallen Angel, fallen Angel_

_You always take me with you when you fall_

Erik und Christine hatten nun Eriks Heim erreicht. Er warf ihr ein weißes Brautkleid entgegen und befahl ihr es anzuziehen.

(Meat Loaf: I'll Kill You If You Don't Come Back)

Phantom:

_From the minute I turned and laid my eyes on you, I had no eyes of my own  
I was blind to the world, you were too good to be true  
But you were something to see, so very young and alone  
And I still don't believe the way you turned on me  
Now where's the girl that I knew?  
I gave you somewhere to live and then somebody to love  
You gave me nothing but trouble, man, I've been such a fool  
You gave me nothing at all, now let me give it to you  
You taught me how to be cruel, now let me try it on you  
But I'll kill you if you don't come back, I'll kill you if you don't come back  
_

(John Lennon: Crippled Inside)

Christine:

_You can wear a mask and paint your face_

_You can call yourself the human race_

_But one thing you can't hide_

_Is when you're crippled inside!_

Christine drehte sich um und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang um sich umzuziehen. Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder heraus und trug nun das Brautkleid.

Zur leichen Zeit irrte Raoul irgendwo in den Keller der Oper herum.

(Tanz der Vampire: In Der Gruft)

Raoul:

_Wäre es in diesem Keller nur ein wenig heller,_

_folgte ich voll Zuversicht meiner Pflicht._

_Wär' die Gruft nicht so abscheulich_

_und der Duft nicht gräulich_

_wär' ich unerschütterlich, aber so geb' ich zu:_

_Ich fürchte mich!_

Nach einigem Herumirren haate Raoul endlich sein Ziel erreicht. Nun hing er am Gitter und rief nach Christine.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte Erik ihn bereits entdeckt und begrüßte ihn ironisch.

(Poison: Look What The Cat Dragged In)

Phantom:

_Oh my God, look what the cat dragged in_

_Look what the cat dragged in!_

(Rod Steward: Keep Your Hands Off Her)

Raoul:

_Keep your hands off her_

_Keep them big mitts down_

_Keep your hands off her_

_So keep them big mitts down_

_So keep youe hands off her, hear what I say_

_She don't belong to you_

Das Gitter öffnete sich nachdem Erik einen Hebel betätigt hatte und Raoul stolperte hinein. Doch noch bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, legte sich ihm das Punjab Lasso um den Hals und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen ohne sich dabei zu erwürgen.

Wütend wandte sich Erik nun an Christine.

(Queen: Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow)

Phantom:

_You had to kill the conversation_

_You always had the upper hand_

_Got caught in love and stepped in sinking sand_

_You had to go and ruin all our plans_

(Queen: Who Needs You)

Christine:

_Oh I believed you_

_Went on my knees to you_

_How I trusted you_

_But you turned me down_

(Queen: Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow)

Phantom:

_But we have one more chance to be together_

_So love me like there's no tomorrow_

_Hold me in your arms tell me you mean it_

_Love me like there's no tomorrow!_

Christine warf einen letzten Blick auf Raoul und traf dann ihre Entscheidung. Langsam ging sie auf Erik zu und küsste ihn. Nach dem Kuss begann Erik zu weinen und schob sie von sich weg.

(Meat Loaf : I Would Do Anything For Love, But I Won't Do That)

Phantom:

_And I would do anything for love  
I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love  
I'd never lie to you and that's a fact  
But I'll never forget the way you feel right now,  
Oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that  
_

Auf ein Zeichen von Erik hin, läuft Christine zu Raoul hinüber und bindet ihn los.

Phantom:  
_Anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that  
_

Raoul und Christine umarmen sich glücklich und Raoul zieht sie mir sich in Richtung Ausgang. Erik sank langsam und verzeifelt zu Boden.

(Meat Loaf: Why Isn't That Enough?)

Phantom:

_I don't know how I can do this  
What am I supposed to say?  
You have been my dream for so long  
Now that dream is slipping away  
I don't want to let you go  
It's only that I know I must  
I can't hardly get the words out  
Baby is this the end of us?  
_

_You know that I want you  
You know that I need you baby  
You know that I love you  
So why isn't that enough?  
_

Christine winkt ihm noch einmal schnell zum Abschied und läuft dann mit Raoul weg. Erik bleibt alleine zurück.

(Julian Lennon: All Alone)

Phantom:  
_The love of my life is gone, so from now I'm one.  
They all say that life goes on, going on, so alone  
All alone, I'll go on my way, all alone  
Just as we were two  
One and one makes two  
All alone, I'll go on my way, all alone  
Just as if we were two, all alone, all alone  
All alone who polluted your mind, all alone  
Who turned your heart so blind. All alone, all alone  
One and one makes two  
All alone!_

---

Auf einmal ertönt ein leises Plop und die Autorin steht im Raum. Sie geht auf Erik zu, der am Boden kniet.

(Monty Python: Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life)

Ithiliel:

_Oh, cheer up Erik! You know what they say!_

Das Phantom starrt sie nur verblüfft an.

„Also eigentlich solltest du jetzt sagen: ‚_No. What do they say?_', aber dann muss es halt so gehen," stellt Ithiliel unbeirrt fest und beginnt zu singen:

Ithiliel:

_Some things in life are bad,_

_They can really make you mad._

_Other things just make you swear and curse._

_When you're chewing on life's gristle,_

_Don't grumble, give a whistle!_

_And this'll help things turn out for the best…_

_And… always look on the bright side of life!_

_(whistle)_

_Always look on the bright side of life…_

Erik sieht sie erst einmal an, als ob ihr plötzlich zwei Köpfe gewachsen wären, doch nach einiger Zeit löst er sich aus seiner Starre.

Ithiliel weicht Punjab Lasso aus

„Hey! Ich wollt' dich doch nur aufmuntern!"

Erik hat das Lasso bereits wieder wurfbereit in seiner Hand und macht einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Na, dann eben nicht!"

Plop Die Autorin verschwindet wieder.

---

Erik schaute ihr noch eine kurze Zeit lang verwirrt nach, dann schüttelte er nur ungläubig den Kopf und verschwand durch eine Geheimtür hinter einem Spiegel und war nicht mehr zu sehen.

The End.


	11. Alternatives Ende

**11. Al****ternatives Ende**

„Cut!"

Ach, Scheiß drauf! Ich hab' den Schluss noch nie gemocht!

So, das is schon eher nach meinem Geschmack! g

---

Bevor Raoul Christine aus Eriks Heim wegführen konnte, blieb sie stehen.

(Queen: Who Needs You)

Christine: (zu Raoul)

_This comes as no surpirse_

_I'm a fool for I believed your lies_

_But now I see through your disguise_

_Who needs, well I don't need_

_Who needs you_

Raoul starrte sie nur erstaunt an. (Ebenso wie Erik, der einige Meter weiter weg am Boden saß) Doch Christine lies ihm keine Zeit zum Nachdenken.

(Ray Charles: Hit The Road, Jack)

Christine: (zu Raoul)

_Hit the road, Raoul_

_And don't you come back no more,_

_No more, no more, no more!_

_Hit the road, Raoul_

_And don't you come back no more!_

Raoul stand noch immer da und starrte sie an. Nun schubste ihn Christine von ihr weg.

Christine: (zu Raoul)

_Hit the road, Raoul_

_And don't you come back no more_

_No more no more no more!_

_Hit the road, Raoul_

_And don't you come back no more!_

Nun schien Raoul es endlich begriffen zu haben und schlich leise davon.

Nun wandte sich Christine Erik zu, der langsam aufstand und auf sie zu ging.

(Josh Groban: You Raise Me Up)

Phantom:

_When I am down and all my soul's so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

_Then I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit a while with me_

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

Phantom und Christine:

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be!_

(Moulin Rouge: Come What May)

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time!_

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you,_

_I will love you until my dying day!_

HAPPY END!!! freu


End file.
